onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Holy
| affiliation = God's Army | occupation = Pet | birth = November 7thOne Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 164, Holy's birthday is given. | jva = Osamu Ryutani | Funi eva = Jason Grundy Ben Bryant (Episode of Skypiea) }} Holy is a large, pale yellow dog that Ohm tends to ride around while traveling and fighting. Holy is very loyal to Ohm, and is a powerful fighter who knows martial arts. Appearance Holy is an oversized dog who is large enough for Ohm to sit on his head comfortably. Holy has white fur, round paws, a short tail, and floppy ears. He has a black nose, and is usually seen sticking out his tongue. Personality Holy is a very obedient and can be a vicious animal, following commands to hunt and bite his masters' enemies. He is also not particularly smart, and has been trained to obey orders regardless of who actually gives them: he even knocked himself out when commanded by his enemy, Zoro. Holy alternates between two primary facial expressions: anger (when commanded to attack or when Ohm is hurt) and compliance (when he is told to "wait"). Relationships Ohm Holy is very loyal towards Ohm and always stays by his side. He will listen to his commands diligently, and he does not move or attack unless commanded. He also can perform attacks in conjunction with his master, and he can be commanded to "dash". Holy cares greatly for Ohm, as he became furious when Zoro defeated his master. However, when the two are separated, Holy becomes susceptible to taking other people's commands, ignoring any previous instruction given to him by Ohm. Roronoa Zoro Holy initially saw Zoro as an enemy and fought the swordsman as commanded by Ohm. When Holy attacked , Zoro instinctively yelled the order "stay", which he did. Realizing he would obey him, he then told Holy to "knock yourself out", and Holy did just that, thereby defeating himself. Abilities and Powers Holy is very strong, being able to pick up and swing around a fully-grown person in his jaws. He is also able to carry Ohm on his head while standing up straight with no difficulty, demonstrating his physical agility and surprising strength in his short legs. Combat Ability Holy is able to hold his own in battle with a wide variety of martial arts, being able to keep Zoro at bay for a short time, as well as defeat a number of advanced Shandia warriors. He was trained to fight with his paws, perform spinning jumps, and stand on his hind legs by Ohm. His combat works well in tandem with Ohm, but he is able to fight by himself as well. Holy and Ohm perform one specific attack together where Holy jumps at a distracted opponent while spinning through the air. He punches his opponents into a crosshatch of Ohm's Iron Cloud spikes, defeating them. History Skypiea Arc Holy was called in by Ohm when he and the other Priests were chasing a man who trespassed on Upper Yeard, appearing out of the forest with a ferocious howl. He was kicked aside by Shura before he could attack the man. Holy and all the priests were stopped when Wyper shot at them, but the pirate was killed by Enel before the Shandia warrior could get to him. Afterwards, Holy looked upon the incinerated forest area with the priests before leaving. When the priests clashed with the Shandia, Holy was seen grabbing Shandia warriors in his jaws and swinging them around. He was stopped when Raki shot at him. Holy was seen along side Ohm's side, waiting for his remaining enemies to arrive at the Upper Ruins. When Chopper arrived, Holy approached to lick him but was commanded by Ohm to stop. He patiently laid down in front of the doctor, waiting for a command from Ohm. After Ohm defeated Chopper, Holy followed his master to the top of a ruin building and laid next to him while he challenged Zoro, Wyper, Gan Fall, and Nola. Per his master's command, Holy charged into battle and challenged Zoro. Bearing his teeth, he threw a punch at Zoro, surprising the swordsman. He stood in front of his opponent while Ohm explained his combat abilities to Zoro and clashed with Gan Fall. He continued to walk around with Ohm on his head while Ohm attacked Zoro, and he positioned himself in a fighting stance when he and Ohm faced their opponents in a free-for-all. Holy and Ohm resumed their fight with Zoro, overwhelming him. When Ohm detected that more fighters were approaching, he split up with Holy for the both to fight solo. After Gan Fall, Nami, and Aisa were eaten by Nola, Holy and Ohm intercepted the falling Wyper and Zoro respectively, slamming them into the ground below. As Holy stood over his fallen opponents, Ohm commanded him to perform a joint attack. Holy jumped and spun through the air at Yotsubane, punching the Shandia into a crosshatch of Ohm's Iron Cloud spikes and defeating him. He then followed Ohm's command to dash around the area Ohm enclosed with his White-Barbed Iron Deathmatch. When Wyper and Zoro charged Nola in hopes to free their friends, Holy followed Ohm's command to intercept them. While Ohm fought Zoro, Holy attacked and defeated Mayushika, leaving Wyper as the lone Shandia standing. When Ohm was defeated by Zoro, Holy grew furious and challenged Zoro. Before Holy could attack, Zoro instinctively yelled the order "stay", which Holy followed. Realizing Holy would obey him, he told Holy to knock himself out. Holy followed the command, thereby defeating himself. It is unknown what became of Holy after his master was defeated and sent to a desert cloud. Major Battles *Holy vs. Shura *Holy vs. Raki *Holy and Ohm vs.Roronoa Zoro *Holy and Ohm vs. Wyper and Zoro *Holy and Ohm vs. Yotsubane *Holy and Ohm vs. Wyper and Zoro (second time) *Holy vs. Mayushika Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *''One Piece: Round the Land'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Round the Land'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' References Site Navigation fr:Holy it:Holy ru:Холи ca:Holy es:Holy Category:Male Characters Category:Pets Category:Martial Artists Category:God's Army Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists